The Seven Medallions
The Seven Medallions are the main centerpieces of the story of Element. They are vastly powerful and thus highly coveted among large organizations like the SYSTEM, World Unity, and The Elemental Council. The medallions are based on elements of the authors choosing: Fire, Ice, Earth, Wind, Electricity, Light, and Darkness. The elements used in this story have nothing to do with the periodic table of elements. The Creation In the beginning, God descended from the heavens to create Fa'Athella. He uses seven elements to carve out Fa'Athella, the first version of Earth. The elements then departed for the heavens, presumably to return to God's Hand. However, at the point in space where the elements intersected, something happened that even God did not expect. The Seven Medallions were born from the intersection of God's original elements. Some believe that they hold powers similar to the original elements, while others believe that they are more like dragon balls. The creation of the Medallions led to the First War between the peoples of Fa'Athella. It is assumed that the Medallions were never won over by anyone; rather, their power was used by the sages to bring peace to Fa'Athella. The betrayer sage then grew greedy for further power, and aligned himself with the ultimate evil, a being who would later be known as Medalin I. It is said that nobody knows what happened to any of the sages, but it is heavily implied that the planet was devastated. The only confirmed thing to survive were the seven Medallions. The Medallions on Earth After the devastation of Fa'Athella, the planet eventually became healthy again, and was thus called Earth. Currently, the medallions still reside on Earth. They are the reason for the appearance of Elementals, since their energies affected the genetics of normal humans. When the story begins, the medallions locations are unknown. Nowadays, history is repeating itself, as the SYSTEM and The Elemental Council fight over the medallions. This struggle is one of the main motifs of the manga. The Wind Medallion The first medallion encountered in the story is the Wind Medallion. It is shown to be the trophy display for Jaimon High School, since theirmascot is the Jaimon Tornado. This is the high school that Kiyoshi and his friends attend. The Medallion is taken by a fake robotic version of the Principal who awards it to Asuna at the school parade. The Medallion is almost taken by the SYSTEM at this point, but Baku Sen'nin thwarts the plot. The Wind Medallion currently lies in Council headquarters. The Fire Medallion The Fire Medallion is the second medallion seen in the story. It is seen in the possession of a darker figure revealed to be Takashi, who is its guardian. Takashi sees it as his greatest duty to protect it. The Fire Medallion has been the cause of much strife during the manga. Takashi was forced to leave his home, Fire Island, in order to protect the Fire Medallion, because SYSTEM has been watching the island carefully. Soon after, SYSTEM Bot A attacks Jaimon High School because it detected Takashi and his medallion nearby. Later, Fire Island is destroyed by the SYSTEM in order to obliterate all but the medallion. Fortunately, most people including Team Irving-Baku escape the island in time. It is here that the medallions are confirmed indestructable, although the Fire Medallion was not on the island when it exploded. The Fire Medallion is currently located in Council headquarters. The Ice Medallion The Ice Medallion is the third medallion to be seen in the story. The first mission that Team Baku recieves revolves around retrieving it from the Alclay Range. The Ice Medallion was found by Akio. It is also revealed that the Medallions emulate their power in some way, because when the Ice Medallion was found, it was far too cold to touch without the aid of a buffer. It can be implied that the Medallions only emulate when they lay untouched for a long time, because neither the Wind Medallion, which was moved around as a school trophy, nor the Fire Medallion, which is in constant movement with Takashi, emulate their power in such a way. The Ice Medallion is unique as it is the only Medallion to have been absorbed by Medalin IV. When it was absorbed, it gave him sleightly heightened abilities, the most notable being the ability to produce ice, as an Ice User would. Medalin has used its power to freeze the floor and skate while pursuing Yamato Shouri. The medallion was finally seperated from Medalin by Yuuto's Disable Ele. The Ice Medallion was then recovered once more by Baku Sen'nin, and is currently located in Council headquarters. The Earth Medallion The Earth Medallion, along with the Electric Medallion, has been given the least attention in the series thus far. It was seen in the council headquarters when Baku Sen'nin gave Hoku the Wind Medallion. No further plot significance surrounds the Earth Medallion yet. The Lightning Medallion The Lightning Medallion, also called the Electric Medallion, has been given the least attention in the series thus far. It was seen in the council headquarters when Baku Sen'nin gave Hoku the Wind Medallion. No further plot significance surrounds the Electric Medallion yet. The Light Medallion The Light Medallion is a medallion that has not been encountered in the manga yet, though it has been overlapped with Kiyoshi during a scene in Council headquarters. The Dark Medallion The Dark Medallion, sometimes called the Darkness Medallion, is a medallion that has not been encountered in the manga yet, though it has been overlapped with Masuyo during a scene in Council headquarters. Trivia -The Ice Medallion has had the most screentime, if you count Medalin IV's appearances while he had the Ice Medallion absorbed. -The logo on Jaimon apparel is the same as the Wind Medallion's symbol, hinting that Jaimon High School has probably had the medallion for a while. -The original designs for the Medallions were less simplistic, but much cruder.